My Roommate's Brother
by pattyofurniture
Summary: AU where Bella meets Jacob as he's waiting in his older sister's and her apartment.  Sparks fly with an immidiate connection that both of them can feel.  AU Bella/Jacob one-shot


I had worked late into the afternoon on my thesis. This paper was getting too much. I was ready to be finished and start my business. My body seemed to groan with fatigue and more than anything I was ready to go back to my dorm to relax. It was about then that I started to feel a funny pull as I walked down the walkway to my apartment. It was like it was drawing me to my door like a magnet. The feeling brought a smile to my lips. This place must finally feel like home.

With a twist of my key I unlocked the door and walked inside. Quickly I hung up my coat and turned around only to catch eyes with very source of the pull. It wasn't my apartment it was a boy, no a man, sitting in my front room. He was dark skinned with thickly built muscles that showed through his tight shirt. His shiny black hair swung down beyond his shoulders in a length I had never before liked on a man, but on him it was perfect. He was the most handsome person I had ever seen.

He stared up at me with curious, deep eyes. I cleared my throat then turned back around and started pulling things casually from my book bag. "So handsome what can I help you with?" I chanced a side look at him and he continued to gaze at me with his dark smoldering eyes. It felt like I could hardly breathe. He stood from the couch and towered above it. He was a good foot taller than me. My bag dropped to the floor as I gaped in awe. He then stepped towards me stalking me like a hunter after prey. I was speechless. He was breathtaking and how his eyes never left mine it was like he was staring directly into my soul.

"What is your name?" His voice was like heaven, husky, manly, saturated with seduction, yet soft and calming to the core.

"Bella," I whispered. A smile long and bright as the sun slipped across his dark face. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He leaned in close to me and pushed a stray hair out of my face. His warm fingers slid behind my ear and curved down the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned inwardly. In that single touch there was more power than anything I'd ever felt before.

"I'm Jacob Black."

My eyes flew wide open and a jolt washed through my body. He was my roommate's brother, the eight years younger than me, brother. Oh no. I swallowed and smiled up at him but refused to meet his eyes again. "Nice to meet you. Where's Becca?"

"She went to take a shower," his voice purred in my ears.

"Oh, that's nice. She should be out soon. I'll, uh, go now." I ducked around him and walked to the kitchen looking through the cupboards; something, anything to get away from the front room. I started pulling things out and began to make a sandwich when I felt his magnetism walk through the kitchen. There didn't need to be any visual contact, but I knew each and every footstep he took towards me. I could barely hold the knife still when I could feel his presence right at my back breathing into my hair.

He leaned down and blew into my ear, "don't get too full. I'm taking you to dinner."

My heart beat sped to an uncountable pace. I was sure he could hear it, my heart was beating so hard. He laughed darkly and leaned in taking a deep breath of my hair into his lungs. A shiver rose up my spine. I let the air out of my chest and tried to gain my composure. "I'm sure Becca wouldn't enjoy me tagging along."

At once two massive warm arms grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. My eyes flew to his in a movement I couldn't control. He leaned close to me, his voice filling with adoration, lust, but most of all, taunting. "I'm not taking Becca. I'm taking you." He gave a cocky side grin as he straightened back out to his full height.

He towered smuggly over me for a minute as my breath returned. Feeling a bit more at ease with his taunting, I raised an eyebrow at him suggestively and then smiled teasingly, "Sorry I have plans tonight." And at that I turned back to the counter and started spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread.

He called my bluff, "Then you'll just have to reschedule. You are going with me." I was not getting a way out of this. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, and I liked it.

I turned my head just enough to see him out of the corner of my eye and smiled. "My boyfriend won't like it." Like I would have a boyfriend.

He laughed. "Well then give him a call and break it off." He stepped into my back and wrapped his hands around my hips possessively. He leaned low and whispered in my ear, "You are mine now." He rubbed his lips against my ear and the knife instantly dropped from my hand. I quickly grabbed the edge of the counter to balance myself. In my heart words never sounded truer, I wanted to be his. He laughed again. "See you know it."

Once my voice returned partially to normal I spoke. "But you don't know anything about me."

"I only know that we are meant to be." His words melted my insides like chocolate. My fingers curled into my palms. I tried digging my nails into my skin, seeming like some lifeline to reality.

"I'm almost ten years older than you," I spoke almost like a choke.

"Hmmm…" he hummed at my shoulder. "Thirty year old women are supposed to have the sex drive of a twenty year old man. I think we'll be perfect together."

I tensed in an instant and was frozen. What did he just say? I think the room just got a lot hotter. Immediately I was turned on beyond anything I had ever felt before. I could feel the blood pump a new kind of heat around my limbs. He put his nose to my neck and inhaled deeply like he knew the instant the heat inched through me. He moaned out a gentle breath and moved his hands from my hips to clear around my stomach. His body moved tight against my back and the warmth from him flooded into me. It felt like I was scorching from both the inside and the outside and there was nothing I could do to stop it. There was nothing I wanted to do to stop it.

All I could do was lean my head back and move my cheek against his chest, my forehead just barely skimming his neck. Carefully I moved a hand from the counter and set it on his with the lightest touch not fully understanding why I had to be touching him, but knowing I needed to.

"You are mine." He said again this time filled with raw passion and possessiveness like none other. My mouth hung open at his words and I tried to remember how to breathe. It was the most sensual thing anyone had ever said to me. No, it was the most truthful thing anyone has ever said. I knew I was his even before I heard him speak. Warmth spread to my hips. He breathed in deeply again and pulled me closer against him. His hold was so tight I knew I couldn't move even an inch. "I want you." He pronounced each syllable clearly and deeply and he nipped his teeth against my neck. I moaned his name from deep within my throat. I heard a growling rumble in his chest against my back. It was animalistic. I needed him. "Do you want me too?" His gruff voice sent goose bumps down my arms. I rolled my head back and forth against his chest, a no. My voice wouldn't work. I could barely even breathe.

He growled, truly growled, and before I knew what happened I was looking into his face. It was on fire with passion and anger and sadness and lust, it was an emotional overload. I was caught in his dark eyes drinking him in. He placed his hands on either side of the counter behind me and leaned close into my face. His eyes boiled down into me causing me to cower back. He spoke again, annunciating every word separate, "Do. You. Want. Me?"

I shook my head back and forth in a tiny motion and mouthed, "no." His lip pulled up and he bared his teeth and I continued using all the breath in my body, "I _Need_ You."

At once his lips were on mine. The kiss was a pure urgency. We needed each other. Our energy, our life force was becoming one with another. We were meant to be. My insides were on fire with the heat burning from my lips. Every movement sent fire further and deeper into my body. His arms moved to my back and pulled me hard against him. If I had any breath left in my body it would have been knocked out. I pulled away to breath in and he attacked my chin with the fierceness of an animal. I moaned his name again. Which in turn started another frenzy.

His lips smashed into mine again and my hands made their way up his muscular arms to his neck. A hand came off my back and I heard noises clank around the room. I pulled back just enough to see the counter behind me cleared as his hand came back up to sweep my face back to his. We resumed the kiss, necessity ever present as he deepened the kiss sending my thoughts into a rage of passion. His hands trailed down my body leaving a stream of heat and I was pulled aggressively up to the counter. I kicked my ankles around his back and brought him closer against me. A rumbling came from his chest again as he pressed his hips against me.

"What the freak? MY COUNTER!" A female voice yelled from behind us. "What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

I was thrown back into the cabinet hitting the side of my head as he had turned around to face his sister, "Shit," was all he said.


End file.
